Ce matin-là
by Vacarmes
Summary: " C'était un matin d'août, quand Edmund avait appris le départ de Peter. " [ complète sans l'être réellement, je viendrais rajouter d'autres écrits. ]
1. Chapter 1

**Note :** _Une suite arrivera normalement prochainement et désolé pour la courte longueur de ce texte._

C'était un matin d'août, quand Edmund avait appris le départ de Peter et Susan. Il n'avait pas été étonné, à la grande surprise de Lucy après tout, il s'y attendait, silencieusement et puis il faut dire que Peter n'est pas spécialement discret non plus : depuis quelques temps il le voyait rassembler vêtements et livres, il était aussi beaucoup plus attentionné à son égard, lui murmurait souvent des « je t'aime », Peter avait aussi le regard lointain, les sourcils froncés, il lui demandait de promettre des choses insensées, tellement insensées qu'il n'avait pas mis si longtemps que cela à découvrir le subterfuge. Alors, parce qu'après tout il était _juste_ , il avait simplement promis, en croisant comme un enfant les doigts derrière son dos. Il lui avait souris, lui avait dit « je t'aime », de toute les façons possible, inimaginable. A chaque étreinte, il le serrait si fort, car la fin était proche, car il allait partir.

Et, il était parti. Un matin d'août, il c'était faufilé entre ces bras, avait planté un baiser sur son crâne et il c'était volatiliser, comme un voleur, comme un roi de Narnia que ses sujets attendaient. Mais cette fois, c'était l'Amérique qui l'attendait, l'Amérique qui l'appelait, l'Amérique qui le réclamait. Et, peut-être que c'est ce qu'Edmund aurait dû faire, il aurait dû le réclamer, faire plus de crise de possessivité, après tout n'était-il pas son grand frère ? N'aurait-il pas dû être présent pour lui ? N'était-ce pas la dernière figure masculine qu'il lui restait ? Edmund n'était-il pas plus important que l'Amérique ? A Narnia, à Cair Paravel, il était plus important que leur ses sujets, même de cinq minutes, même les soirs où il n'avait pas envie de danser, même au repas lorsqu'il n'avait pas faim. Que possédait l'Amérique que lui n'avait pas ?

Mais, Edmund Pevensie n'avait jamais rien dit, il l'avait laisser faire comme bon lui semblait. Peter était un homme libre après tout et puis, il y avait bien longtemps qu'il n'était plus sur Narnia, qu'il ne régnait plus sur Peter, qu'il ne régnait plus tous deux sur _cette chose_. Alors, il s'était juste contenté de lui rédiger une lettre, avec son écriture la plus soignée, avec ces mots les plus sincères, avec son honnêteté et son sarcasme permanent mais surtout, avec justesse. La veille, Edmund l'avait discrètement glissée dans la sacoche de son frère, entre deux lignes, avec un « **Pete** », lisible sur la face. Il priait désormais pour qu'il la lise maintenant, et peut-être aussi pour qu'il lui revienne finalement, parce qu'Edmund trouvait qu'il c'était beaucoup battu pour lui, pour eux, pour un nous et aussi parce que Peter avait un certain nombre de promesses à respecter. Il n'avait qu'à pas assurer à Ed, qu'il les tiendrait toutes, en jurant sur Aslan.

En entrant dans sa chambre la réalité de la chose le frappa, et il ne put empêcher quelques larmes de couler. Parce qu'au fond, personne n'est jamais préparer à cela. Alors non, Peter n'est pas mort, non Peter n'est pas sur le point de mourir ou de passer sa vie dans un état misérable. Il avait sûrement fait pire : il avait offert leur relation sur un plateau doré à _cette chose_ , et elle s'en délectait, jusqu'à ces propres larmes. Après tant de temps, elle osait pointer le bout de son nez, venir réclamer son dû, quémander ce qui lui revenait de droit. Ce qu'Edmund avait tellement redouté, était enfin là, présente sur cette table de chevet, le narguant, le prenant de haut.

D'une main tremblante, il l'attrapa et la serra fort contre lui. Elle lui coupait la respiration, rougissait ces yeux, saccadait les battements de son cœur. Un morceau de papier avait tant de pouvoir. Et ces yeux qui n'en finissaient pas de pleurer, d'évacuer cette souffrance, cette haine, ce désespoir. Que pouvait-il bien faire de plus ? Préparer ou pas, rien ne changeait. Anticiper pour mieux régner, pour mieux être maître de la situation ne servait visiblement pas à grand-chose.

− Stupide Peter, stupide lettre, stupide monde, pesta-t-il oralement.

S'armant de courage dans toute cette tempête de sentiment, il crocheta la lettre et tira la feuille de papier à lui. Comme il aurait aimé régner sur Peter, avec justesse. Comme il aurait aimé que Peter lui appartienne définitivement. Comme il aurait aimé que son cheval ne soit jamais fatigué. Comme il aurait aimé qu'Aslan leur propose de rester une deuxième fois, sans moyen de retour par inadvertance. Comme il aurait aimé tellement de chose pour garder Peter à lui.

L'enveloppe tomba. Le papier se déplia. Les larmes d'Edmund roulaient une à une, chutant dans son cou, pour se perdre sur le reste de son corps il ne pouvait les contenir comme il ne pouvait contenir Peter.

Le regard voilé par les larmes, la tête en arrière, il laissa un sourire fleurir sur ses lèvres, prêt à croire aux dires de son frère, prêt à croire à un futur, prêt à croire qu'un jour cette _fatalité_ , ensemble ils pourraient la vaincre. Prêt à croire en l'incertitude d'un lendemain.

 _« A bientôt Ed. »_


	2. Chapter 2

**Note de l'auteur :** _Et voilàààà la suite, bonne lecture ! A bientôt, pour peut-être une suite et si vous en voulez une, n'hésitez pas à demander, je ne mords pas !_

 **Disclamer :** _Les personnages sont à C.S Lewis, pas moyen d'une garde alterné, bon sang._

 ** _P.E_**

Le matin d'août où il avait dû quitter la maison et par extension Edmund, Peter c'était muré dans le silence. Tout ce qu'il avait dit était destiné à Lucy, il lui avait dit au revoir convenablement, lui avait demandé de prendre soin d'elle et d'Edmund, et de ne pas changer puis, il l'avait longuement serré dans ces bras. Ensuite, il avait attrapé sa valise et avait quitté la demeure, Susan sur ces talons.

En réalité, si Peter était parti si vite c'était par peur. Peur de croiser le regard d'Edmund qui lui ferait regretter sa décision, peur de se rendre compte qu'il est devenu totalement dépendant de lui alors que bon sang il est son frère, peur de se mettre à pleurer parce que maintenant que le départ est venu son cœur se serrait douloureusement, sa respiration était saccadée et il n'était pas du tout prêt à partir. Il voulait encore serrer Ed dans ses bras, il voulait encore l'embrassé, il voulait encore lui faire tendrement et sauvagement l'amour, il voulait le voir chaque jour, il voulait lui dire encore qu'il l'aimait, il voulait entendre Edmund lui dire qu'il était tout pour lui, il voulait faire encore et encore des plans sur la comète, il voulait refaire le monde lui, il voulait Edmund si fort, tellement fort qu'il serait prêt à tout vraiment tout.

Pendant tout le voyage, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de s'en vouloir. Il avait abandonné Edmund, il avait failli à son rôle de grand-frère, à son rôle de copain. Il avait brisé la promesse qui les avait maintenus soudé, qui leur avait apporté de l'espoir si longtemps. Peter voulait retourner à Narnia, parce que tout était plus simple là-bas, plus grand, plus réel, plus eux. Là-bas ils paraissaient si petits et si grands à la fois, là-bas rien ne pouvait les atteindre, là-bas personne ne pourrait juger cette relation, là-bas la colère de Peter et la tristesse d'Edmund n'aurait pas lieux d'être, ne penserait même pas à exister.

En fermant les yeux, il se rappela la première fois qu'ils avaient abordés le sujet de leur relation à Narnia, sur Terre. Peter se souvint d'avoir hurlé de frustration parce que Edmund ne voulait pas comprendre, ne voulait même pas concevoir qu'ils puissent avec cette relation aussi sur Terre. Le blond avait dû jouer des mains et des pieds, il avait dû user de tellement de baiser avant de convaincre Edmund de leur laisser une chance, de lui laisser une chance, parce qu'à ce moment-là déjà il était trop tard pour Peter, son frère l'avait déjà inconsciemment attrapé dans ses filets et l'aîné ne pouvait déjà plus se passer de lui.

« _Edmund, c'est justement parce que c'est si difficile à croire, que c'est si réel._ », c'était ce qu'il s'amusait à lui répéter, quand il lui disait « je t'aime » et qu'Edmund était sceptique. C'était ce qu'il lui avait dit pour lui laisser une chance. C'était ce qu'il lui avait dit après qu'ils aient fait l'amour ensemble, pour la première fois sur Terre. Et, c'était aussi ce qu'il lui avait écrit sur les premières pages des livres qu'Edmund adorait, pour ne pas qu'il l'oublis, pour ne pas qu'il pense que Peter l'avait abandonné et que leur histoire était terminée. C'était la phrase qu'il se répétait en boucle depuis qu'il avait quitté les bras de son frère au petit matin.

D'ailleurs, Peter savait pertinemment que son petit frère avait anticipé son départ. Il l'avait dans sa façon d'être avec lui. Enfin, il n'avait pas été discret non plus. Les câlins à répétition, les « je t'aime » glisser au creux de l'oreille sans véritable raison et les baisers qui avaient le goût d'adieux. Oui, Peter savait définitivement qu'Edmund l'avait grillé, surtout quand il l'avait vu un soir assit à son bureau lui rédigé une lettre. Il n'avait rien dit et c'était contenté de revenir quelques heures plus tard pour le porter et le coucher dans son lit, sans toucher à la lettre. Et cette nuit-là, Peter n'avait pas dormi, il était juste resté regarder son frère en réfléchissant.

Parce que Peter était bien conscient qu'il ne pourrait pas retenir indéfiniment Edmund près de lui. Parce qu'il était quand même l'aîné des deux et qu'il s'ordonnait de prendre une décision, avant qu'à leur insu quelqu'un d'autre ne le fasse, avant que tout deux ne plonge tête la première dans cette obscurité douloureuse qui les attendais de pied ferme. Elle était là, présente depuis le début, tapis dans l'ombre, attendant patiemment son tour. Peter en était bouleversé. Il pensait avoir gagner sur elle, régner sur elle comme il régnait à Narnia, comme il avait toujours régné sur elle, depuis le commencement. Et, il s'était trompé. Il était temps de lui rendre son dû, qu'elle reprenne tout et qu'elle cesse silencieusement de réclamer ce qui était à elle, ce qui lui revenait de droit, ce qui lui appartenait et qu'à nouveau, elle ne laisse que souffrance.

Lentement, il déplia la lettre d'Edmund. Ce petit bout de papier si fragile lui donnait des sueurs froides. Ce petit bout de papier si fragile qui contenait ce secret qu'elle souhaitait tant récupérer, Peter le lui offrait volontiers. Il avait tellement peur de lire, d'être déçu et briser. Tellement peur de devoir réellement laisser cette chose régner sur eux, avoir le dernier mot, gagner la guerre. Il avait tellement peur de s'être battu pour rien. Mais, il était roi de Narnia, il ne pouvait reculer devant un morceau de papier pas même un morceau de papier de son frère.

 ** _« Ne la laisse pas gagner parce que je t'aime, Pete. »_**

Peter aurait dû la voir venir celle-ci. Edmund. Edmund le juste. Edmund son frère. Ed avait toujours un coup d'avance.


End file.
